


Swing and a Miss Sato

by MoonFireFic



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonFireFic/pseuds/MoonFireFic
Summary: Summary: Following Jack's advice, Ianto and Tosh form a different kind of sports team.Notes: Written for the redisourcolor  challenge #3Theme: SportThe quote: "It's not always the winning that matters, it's the taking part that counts."Words to incorporate: belonging, enjoyment, and pride.





	

"Ready Ianto?" Tosh called over the comm link.

"Almost," he replied. "I need to sort my kit since that bloody quathor did a number on my trousers. Be up in five."

Tosh smiled and checked her lipstick in the compact she kept in her desk drawer.

"What's all this?" asked Jack, taking in what she was wearing.

Tosh reached up to check that her hair was still in place before closing her compact.

"You mentioned that I should get out more, join a sports team; do something more recreational," she said, shrugging on her coat. "Ianto's coming too, it was his idea."

Jack crossed his arms and scowled at Tosh. Nothing she said was making any sense. The only sport that Ianto found any enjoyment in was rugby, and it certainly did not involve lipstick and strappy heels. Or maybe it did? Suddenly Rhys' offer to get the team tickets to a match sounded a lot more interesting.

"All set Tosh?" asked Ianto, coming up from the locker room.

"That doesn't look like a rugby uniform," observed Jack, gesturing to Ianto's attire. "Though the black jeans are a nice change," he added with a grin.

Ianto rolled his eyes. "I had to fore go the suit thanks to the claws belonging to our friendly neighborhood quathor," he replied, rolling up the cuffs of his red shirt to his elbows and adjusting his black tie. "Besides, though it's serviceable for this evening, I don't see a black and red pin-striped waistcoat being appropriate on the pitch, sir," he added, looking to Tosh to see if his last minute adjustments met her approval.

She smiled and handed him a white piece of paper with the number 007 written upon it in bold black numbers.

"How did you manage it? This isn't exactly a standard entry number," Ianto asked with a grin.

"I could have breached their system blindfolded. It was your one condition for doing this after all," she shrugged, trying to downplay the pride she had in her hacking skills. "Besides, it kind of fits given we're Torchwood."

Jack was about to comment on the need for secrecy, when Tosh tapped her watch to remind Ianto of the time and started walking towards the cog door.

Ianto gave Jack a quick kiss on the lips. "Don't wait up," he smirked, before moving to follow her. Jack grabbed his hand as he passed to stop him.

"Ianto, just where are you two going?" he asked, clearly not understanding what was going on. Ianto reached into his pocket and handed him a folded piece of blue paper, before squeezing his hand and heading to the door.

Once Ianto reached it, Tosh opened the door, and handed him a black trilby.

"It's not always the winning that matters, it's the taking part that counts," said Ianto, rolling the hat up his arm and onto his head before winking at Jack and escorting Tosh out the door.

Shaking his head, Jack unfolded the paper in his hand.

**15th Annual West Coast Swing Competition  
** Saturday 8PM  
The Paget Rooms, Pernath 

Watching the cog door close, Jack smiled.


End file.
